That's just what I do
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: "All my life I have strived to be the best. I'm not going to let anything get in my way... including my feelings for you." "Hn, I could say just the same to you." "So you do have feelings for me?" "If you haven't realized that by now you're even more idiotic than I thought." "You jerk!" OcXSasuke


**Alpha: And so I return with a new story! Really I've just had this on my computer for a while but I've been off this site for so long I decided to come back with a bang!**

**Tye: No one cares just let them get to the story.**

**Alpha: Whatever jerk! You're just mad cause they might have missed me more than you. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Kurama!" I shouted trying to break free from the grasp wrapped around my waist. Kicking in vain, I wanted so bad to help him but I was only seven and had no chance against the rogue shinobi who surrounded us. "Kurama!" I cried again, knowing it would do nothing but cause more noise in the already deafening forest clearing. I watched with widened green eyes as my brother tried to fight all of the men off of him to no avail. His long red hair was almost black with his, and his enemies, blood. I finally managed to kick the guy holding me in the stomach. He released his hold and I ran as fast as I could over to my brother. He picked me up quickly and sped off through the forest in the opposite direction of the village, still doing his duty to keep it safe even when he knows he is about to die.

"Gin," He panted out not pausing to look back at the approaching men. I could barely see them in the dark and from the blood smeared on my face and in my eye that was from the deep cut from over my left eye. I turned my head to look at my brother and knew just from the expression on his face what was going to happen. Tears welled up in my eyes and I took a deep breath to keep from letting the sobs escape my mouth. "I need you to run back to the village, as fast as you can and warn the Hokage of what is happening. The village could be in danger and remember it is our job to keep it safe."

"As fast as I can?" I asked making sure I got permission to do what I thought he was implying. We were demons and he had wanted us to keep it a secret. The only thing that made us stand out were our eyes and demonic markings. But we could look human and blend in just fine thanks to the power limiters we wore. They suppressed most of our demonic energies and made us appear completely human. That's the exact reason we were under attack at the moment too. People don't take kindly to demons no matter how kind they are. Seeing him nod his head in confirmation I finally let a sob slip out. Kurama looked back with a glance and then ripped off the three silver clips he wore on his ear. His red hair suddenly turned silver and his eyes went from green like the forest trees to gold like the morning sun.

"Keep them and hold them dear," He said thrusting his power limiters in my hand. I once again nodded and then took off my necklace once again looking just like my brother. "I love you and will always be there to protect you and keep you safe." With that said he burst forward in a last attempt to get ahead of the shinobi following us. Finding a small clearing he stopped and hugged me one last time before pulling away and handing me his katana. "This belonged to our father and I want it to stay with you. Now go! As fast as you can!" With a determined nod I took off not looking back even though I could hear with my now fox ears him battling with the now caught up shinobi.

It took only a few minutes for me to make it back to the village. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get through the gates looking like I do, I ran around the length of the gate before making it to an open area where there was no one standing watch. Jumping up quickly, I landed on the gate and glanced around quickly. Seeing that I was alone I ran along the rooftops as silently as I could only making it half way to the Hokage before someone noticed. "Hey! Stop where you are!" They called out and gave chase but I was able to keep ahead of them. Seeing the building in sight I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up running through the entire building.

"Well," I huffed out to myself. "My whole night's been made up of drastic measures might as well end it with one." Then I gave one final lunge through the window to the Hokage's office and landed with a thud rolling across the floor and hitting the opposite wall, dropping the power limiters and katana as I went. The Hokage rose quickly from his desk but stopped at the sight of me. "Lord Hokage," I gasped out sitting up and holding the shoulder I landed on in pain, "There are rogue shinobi in the outskirt forest." I couldn't keep my breathing calm anymore I finally let everything out. "My brother, Kurama, is fighting them off but they had him surrounded! Please send others to help him before he dies! Please!" I started sobbing like the young child I am. I hoped with all my heart that he would help.

Suddenly the shinobi who followed me burst through the window as well. "Lord Hokage!" He shouted alarmed but stopped when he took in the sight before him. "What's going on?" I looked up at him. His hair was spiky and gray. Not silver like a demon's would be, just gray. Most of his face was covered by a mask as well as his left eye, which I assumed was black like his right, by his shinobi head band.

The Hokage turned to him before saying, "Gather the shinobi. There are rogues attacking. Urameshi, Kurama has them occupied at the moment." Glancing at me the Hokage added on, "This is his younger sister Gin. She was brave enough to leave her brother to come warn us."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," The spiky haired man said before disappearing off to group the other village shinobi to go and hopefully save my brother. Standing, I took a deep breath to try and calm myself but it was in vain. I just erupted into even more tears. Walking slowly over to where I dropped my brother's belonging, I glanced at the Hokage. He seemed lost in thought. I couldn't really blame him. He just had a seven year old demon child burst through his window and have an emotional break down all while trying to explain to him that his village was in potential danger. I bent down and grabbed the earrings and necklace. There was a reason I wore the necklace and he wore the earrings. The rings were stronger than the necklace, used for suppressing more powerful demonic energy.

Just as I was placing on my brother's earrings the Hokage spoke. "Gin," I looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Please come here." I stood up from where I was kneeling on the ground hair red again and eyes their bright forest green. I stopped about a foot from the Hokage respectfully before he dragged me to his chest in a hug. I was shocked for a few seconds before I clung back to him needing the feeling of someone who actually cared. I felt as if I wanted to cry again but I had no more tears to shed. "You know the chances of your brother living are slim." He stated more than asked. I nodded and pulled away and pointed to Kurama's katana that was still on the floor. "I see," the Hokage said understanding that Kurama and I both knew that he wasn't going to survive. "Do you have anyone to stay with?"

"No," I answered shaking my head. "For obvious reasons Kurama wanted me to stay on my own and most definitely train on my own. We demons have a different chakra aura and he didn't want any teachers to see that and treat me differently or even worse tell other villagers and have a giant riot break out." Sighing, "But after tonight I don't think I'll have much of a choice." I fingered the new rings on my ear and clarified, "These were Kurama's power limiters and, well, now all the shinobi you sent to help will know and they'll tell everyone." I began to breath heavily. That would mean I would have to leave. The villagers wouldn't agree to having me here and after too long the Hokage would agree just to have peace within the village. Where would I go? How would I survive? I'm not exactly feral. Sure I have my natural instincts and I know how to kill animals for food but, I still wouldn't make it on my own. I'm too young and would last a few months at the most.

The Hokage shook me from my worried thoughts by holding my shoulder and steering me out of his office down the steps and through the streets of Konoha. We stopped at a small house and the Hokage knocked on the door. A light was still on in the house so I assumed someone was still awake. Footsteps were heard running to the door and a blonde haired boy opened the door and grinned at the Hokage before turning to me and raising an eyebrow and tilting his head at the exact moment I did. Deciding it was just a fluke, I tried to change the side I was leaning my head on only for him to do it at the same time again! We blinked a few times before grinning at each other. "Naruto," the Hokage said to the young boy, "This is Gin. She'll be staying with you for a while. Gin, this is Naruto. He's a good young boy and is in a similar predicament." I blinked in confusion before realizing what he meant. This guy was alone too. Smiling a small smile happy that I wouldn't have to stay alone in the woods and die of starvation, I nodded before turning back to Naruto.

"C'mon in," he said opening the door. I walked in and the first thing I noticed was how messy it was. Kurama would have had a fit if our house had ever gotten this messy. With that thought tears started running down my face again. I tried to wipe them off before Naruto saw them but there were too many and they just kept falling. "What's wrong?" He asked worried. "Is it because you have to stay with me?" I looked at him for a moment and smiled. He thought I would be that upset just because I was staying with him?

Shaking my head I breathed deep and replied, "No, my big brother..." I took another breath and continued to wipe my eyes. "They killed him." Naruto's eyes widened. "He was protecting the village like we're supposed to and they killed him. Stupid rogue shinobi always causing trouble. He was all I had. I never knew my parents and he was always there to take care of me. And they killed him!" I flopped to the floor and continued to rub roughly at my eyes not realizing that doing so would cause more tears to leak out than actually stop them. Naruto walked over cautiously before sitting beside me and staring at the floor.

"I never knew my parents either and I never had any brothers or sisters" he said making me look over at him. "Iruka sensei at the shinobi academy took care of me until last year. Now it's just me." He then surprised me by looking up and smiling at me. "But now I have you! You're my sister now! Believe it!" Standing determinedly he then continued, "And I'll be your brother." He held out his hand and I stared at it still surprised before smiling back and grabbing his hand.

"Believe it," I agreed and we just stood there smiling like idiots.

* * *

/Next Day/

I stared at the grave where Kurama lay. White flowers were placed by his fellow shinobi... or at least the ones who bothered to show up after realizing what he was... which is about five. The Hokage stood beside me on my right and the spiky haired guy from last night stood on my left. I couldn't see him very well. The cut from last night damaged my eye pretty bad. I could only make out shapes now. It was weird because my right eye was completely fine. The healer said that I should cover it but I decided not to. I could use it to my advantage somehow.

It was my turn to walk forward. I could feel the confused looks I got when I laid down an anemone. The white roses where what one would traditionally lie down meaning forever but anemone meant everlasting love. They weren't native to here but I had one because Kurama could control plant life. It was his demonic specialty. So I laid down the light purple plant and walked away from the grave. I had been talking to him through this entire ceremony. I didn't have anything to say in front of all these people. Suddenly a head of yellow burst out through the crowd with a white rose. I was surprised to see Naruto here. He didn't even know my brother. I saw all the adults tense at the sight of him but the relaxed in amazement at his actions.

He placed his rose down and began to speak with his grin still on his face, "I didn't ever meet you and I don't even know what you look like but if you could raise Gin to be the amazing person she is now then you're alright with me. She loved you and I can tell you loved her too. I'll keep a good watch on her and you do too cause I get pretty distracted sometimes so we'll help each other take care of her." With that he bowed and walked away coming over to stand with me. He grabbed my hand and smiled. I smiled back and I was pretty sure Kurama was laughing in his laid back amused way that he does.

The funeral ended and I waited with Naruto for the Hokage to finish talking with the few shinobi there. He decided to make it forbidden to discuss about the heritage of my brother and I. I haven't even told Naruto. I didn't want to tell him. He was my first friend and I didn't want to lose that. "Hey that's Iruka sensei!" Naruto cried out pointing over to the man talking with the Hokage. He was tan and had a scar over his nose. His dark brown hair was in a ponytail and matched his eyes. The spiky haired guy was beside them as well. Every once in a while they would glance my way and I could only assume what was being said was about my future.

The other shinobi had already left and gone home after talking shortly with the Hokage. Naruto yawned causing me to yawn as well. Finally having gotten tired of standing and waiting for the Hokage we had sat against a tree in the clearing and were idling talking. Naruto stayed clear of the topic of the funeral or my brother instead asking me about the ninja academy and if I was gonna join him there. I said that I didn't know. Sure I could but I wasn't sure if I truly wanted that. Seeing what happened to my brother after he fought for this village. Seeing how few actually cared once they had seen what he truly was… I wasn't sure I could handle it. I wanted to join Naruto. It was just the fear of dying as Kurama had that kept me from jumping into it full force.

"Gin," the Hokage called waving Naruto and I over to him and Iruka-sensei. "This is Iruka-sensei," The Hokage said pushing me towards the man. "He's going to be training you at the academy." I paused for a second and looked at the man. Searching his eyes for any sign of judgement or hate. I was surprised when I noticed there was absolutely nothing but sympathy and kindness in his dark brown orbs. I didn't know what to say. After a few silent seconds I opened my mouth and the first thing that came to my mind flew out.

"Are you any good?"

Shock slipped over his face before amusement took its place. With a small laugh he replied, "I like to think so."

"Well," I replied again just letting the words slip out. I realized I didn't need to be scared. These people were nice, kind, and not all Kurama and I had feared they would be. "Then I guess I could go… But only if you promise to really teach me. No going easy. No one learns from easy. No one improves that way. I want to be the best so you need to teach as if you yourself are the best. Do we have an agreement?"

"Agreed." He nodded with another small chuckle.

* * *

**Alpha: Well that's the prologue! Don't worry chapters to come will be much longer. I hate short chapters but seeing how this is just a prologue it wont be as long as normal chapters anyways. **

**Tye: Leave reviews so we can boost our egos and continue writing!**


End file.
